Brainwashed
by Little Zee
Summary: The bad slushie


The cup fell to the ground, she couldn't believe what she had done. Her friend, her best friend was now rolling on the floor of the deserted parking lot in agony. She had already made the New Directions mad at her for doing the street dance off with the other side, the Warblers.

The Warblers walked away, as they, in their heads had beaten the New Directions. Sebastian was satisfied that he had convinced someone else to do his dirty work, but a little disappointed that someone had got in the way of who it was originally intended for.

"I'm sorry" Harri whispered and ran. When she reached her house, she could still hear the sound of Blane's pained voice ringing in her ears, and see the look of horror on her friends faces. 'God, I hope he can forgive me she thought.

Harri nervously waited at the back of the choir room whilst the rest of them were huddled together wondering what had happened to Blaine. Kurt slowly entered the room,

"Well" Rachel asked

"He needs surgery on his eye." Kurt replied

"What was in that thing?" Asked Mercedes

"Not sure but it wasn't a normal slushie?" replied Finn

"It's your fault" Puck fired at Harri, "you threw the slushie"

"I didn't know anything harmful was in there!" Harri shouted, Puck was so close to her now she could feel his hot breath on her, the other members of New Directions were not too far behind him.

"What was in the slushie?" spat Tina

"I told you I don't know" Harri was struggling as Puck and Finn both had her held against the wall by her jacket.

"Guys!" Mr Shew broke up the class "getting mad at others is not going to help, and I don't want violence especially not in my classroom." Picking up a board marker Mr Shew writes on the board WWMJD while suggestions of songs were flying round the room Harri sat quietly and tried to figure out the problem for herself what would Michael Jackson do? He would fight.

"What do you want!?" the boy did not want her here

"I came to apologize, I honestly didn't know that there was anything other than slushie in that cup, Blaine I'm so sorry"

"Why did you throw the thing at me in the first place, I thought we were friends!"

"We are but Sebastian kept telling me if I didn't do it he'll destroy New Directions."

"And now my eye is destroyed Harri, what if I never see again? How can I be an actor, or do anything with just one eye?"

"Lots of"

"I don't want to hear it Harri, I trusted you and what did you do? You went behind my back! I don't what to be friends with you, I don't want to be near you! I don't even want to see you! Get out!"

"Blaine please"

"Get out!" Blaine yelled throwing a pillow at her to make her move. After all he had done for her she had to go and hurt him, throwing himself back on the bed in anger why he thought, he closed his eyes as the pain hit him again.

There was two nightmares that have recently been keeping Harri awake at night. The first on is the slushie hitting Blaine's face, and his painful moans echoing around the empty space of the parking lot. The second the one that woke her up tonight is meeting Sebastian in the dark alleyway by the side of the Lima Bean café. His words repeated themselves in her head, "Do it or I'll hurt all of them!" His face grew crazier and his eyes danced like fire shooting out to capture their victim.

Mercedes was the only one from glee club that would listen to Harri, who had been trying all day to explain to people why she did it.

"What was in the slushie?" Mercedes asked sitting next to Harri in the cafeteria

"I don't know, Sebastian didn't say anything was in it. He just said if I didn't throw the slushie he'll hurt my friends. It was originally for Kurt, I just thought he would just get wet, I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Blaine or Kurt?"

"Both"

"I tried but they don't want to know." Harri grabbed her bag and went to leave turning back to Mercedes she explained "I won't be at glee club I've got work tonight, I'm going to save every penny I have and get Blaine back."

"You can't just buy friendship back, you have to earn it."

"And that's what I'm going to do!"

Kurt was sitting next to Blaine on the couch at Blaine's house. They were watching Moulin Rouge for what felt like the hundredth time, and having snuggle time. Kurt always enjoyed singing come what may with Blaine, and it was at the top of his list of wedding songs.

"What you thinking about?" Blaine's question woke Kurt's brain up

"Huh" Kurt hadn't realized that he had switched off

"You've been in daydream land for the last five minutes" Blaine chuckle at how adorable Kurt's face s when he's dreaming.

"Sorry Blaine I just can't stop thinking about Harri, she's changed. I'm angry that she hurt you but I'm sure there is something more to this."

"What has she been doing?" Not that Blaine wanted to know, but he wanted to release his boyfriends burden.

"Not much really, just that she's sorry. I overheard her talking to Mr Shew, she is doing her best, and she also said that she will pay for your sugary"

"She can't afford that" Blaine gasped

"I have noticed that she has been doing extra jobs" Kurt replied honestly "Have you read any of her texts?"

"No" Blaine answered but he hadn't deleted them. Picking up his phone Blaine scrolled through the texts from Harri.

Harri: I'm so sorry I really didn't know anything was in the slushie

Harri: Please forgive me Blaine I didn't want to hurt anyone

Harri: Hey Blaine I've manage to get another job so I can pay for your eye sugary

Both boys knew she 'was going down the wrong path but wasn't sure what to door how to help her. Blaine's phone pinged and Blaine opened the text message when Blaine's expression changed Kurt got a knot in his tummy. "It's Sebastian, Harri's in trouble."

Sebastian's footsteps echo as he walked down the alleyway next to the Lma Bean café "We meet again" he smiled mercilessly as he approached Harri

"Why did you spike the slushie?" She snapped not wanting to play his puppet master game any more

"It was for Kurt"

"I don't care who it was for, I want to know why?"

"To get Kurt out of the picture, Blaine's hot and he is going to be mine"

"No he's not"

"Yes he is and you're going to help me get him"

"No I'm not, I don't want to hurt people, and I'm not splitting my best friends up"

"You will otherwise there will be consequences" Sebastian pulls out a knife and holds it against Harri's throat. "now here's what you're going to do, you are going to make Kurt unattractive to Blaine, I don't care how just do it. Got it?"

Harri nodded the knife sliding down her skin threating to cut her.

"I don't think so!" A voice speed down the alley followed by a mass of bodies "put the knife down!" Finn demanded as the New Directons got closer to them "games over" Finn somehow manage to tower above Sebastian

"And why are you blaming me she threw the thing" he pointed at the still shaken Harri "how are you going to prove I did anything?"

"Recordings, the texts on Harri's phone and witnesses" snapped Santana

"The school won't do anything to me, I'm their best student" a smug Sebastian replied

"Was the best student" Sebastian went white when he heard the voice of his father "Mr Anderson rung me to say you was coursing trouble" his hand clamped down on his son's shoulder "we've got some talking to do." As Sebastian is dragged away by his father the New Directions gather round and hug Harri "you should of told us you were being bullied by him" Kurt said giving her a big squeeze of a hug.

"Sorry I just thought I could handle it myself" sighed Harri

"Somethings are better conquering in numbers" said Rachel giving Harri a hug

"Come on" Kurt grabbed Harri's hand "Blane will be waiting for us and you know how good his chocolate brownies are." Harri smiled as she walked down the road with her friends, it's a lot nicer dong things with others she thought to herslf.


End file.
